callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
AK-12
The AK-12 is an assault rifle featured in Call of Duty: Ghosts and Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare. Call of Duty: Ghosts Campaign The AK-12 is one of the most used assault rifles by the Federation in the campaign, along with the SC-2010 and the SA-805. Although never a part of the player's initial loadout in any mission, it's nonetheless a solid weapon that performs extremely well throughout the entire game. What gives it an edge over some other firearms is the ease in which ammunition can be acquired from fallen enemies. This is especially true in missions such as "Atlas Falls", where the starting Remington R5 cannot be refilled at any point. Multiplayer The AK-12 can be purchased for 7 Squad Points. Damage-wise, the AK-12 is the most powerful assault rifle in terms of damage per bullet. The AK-12 clenches three-hit kills out to a considerable distance, and at any range after late into the damage drop-off, it will be a four-shot kill. Headshots will reduce the number of shots needed by one in most cases. The AK-12 also has a very long range, only bested by the Remington R5 for the Assault Rifle category. However, this high damage is counterbalanced by a low rate of fire, at only 689 RPM. When accuracy is concerned, the AK-12 has above-average accuracy in its class. The iron sights are among the clearest in the game, but the recoil has a moderate omni-directional pattern, making it hard to account for. Optical attachments should not be used, unless a long-range optical attachment is desired, such as the Thermal Hybrid or Tracker Sight, and even then, it is often considered a waste of an attachment slot. The AK-12 has the usual assortment of attachments in the Assault Rifle category. Optical Attachments, especially the low-power optical attachments, should be avoided in favor of another attachment slot. The barrel attachments can significantly change the user's handling of the weapon. The Muzzle Brake allows the range to be boosted to rival the Remington R5, allowing for a long range before the powerful three-shot kill dwindles away. The Silencer will cut down on this range, but gives the AK-12 a good stealth factor, and actually has a very long silenced range, being one of the only two assault rifles (the other being the Remington R5) to have a longer silenced range than the Honey Badger. The Flash Suppressor, although not as powerful as a Silencer, the Flash Suppressor keeps normal range while allowing for accurate firing due to no muzzle flash. Normally, players will not opt for this attachment, and go for the more powerful Silencer in many cases. The Underbarrel attachments bring not true surprise to the AK-12. The Foregrip allows the AK-12 to have a much smaller recoil pattern, which mitigates one of its slight shortcomings for an accurate weapon. The underbarrel shotgun allows for an alternative weapon at close-range, but replaces the Lethal slot in the process. The Grenade Launcher allows for an effective room and objective clearing weapon, and when Danger Close is applied, the grenade launcher can kill many players with relative ease. Handling of the AK-12 is relatively normal for its category. Aim time is normal, and the ADS spread is a moderate size, but the reload time is very slow for the category, at 3.27/3.6 seconds, depending on a full/dry reload, respectfully. Sleight of Hand can prove to be a valuable asset for a user of this weapon. The Modifications can help the AK-12 in certain aspects. Extended Magazines increases the magazine size to 45 rounds, allowing the player to tackle many enemies without the need to reload as soon, although the AK-12 doesn't particularly chew through ammunition fast. Armor-Piercing Ammo allows many surfaces to be eaten through rather easily by the weapon, and protected forces will prove less powerful when targeted. Additionally, killstreaks can be easily disposed of with an accurate player. Selective-fire alternatives are available on the AK-12, but don't prove to be too useful, considering the AK-12's low rate of fire and high damage as-is. Burst Fire can work for a more accurate player to conserve ammunition, while Semi-Automatic fire will significantly cut down on the low rate of fire, but allows for the damage multipliers to be significantly buffed. Due to the high accuracy and damage, one should revolve their class around its strengths: medium-long range gunfights. Focus can make the user much more accurate at long range, where a flinch can lead to a fatal miss. Fully Loaded should be considered if the player will not move around the map too much, allowing the player to have a large supply of bullets ready. Incog can potentially make the user invisible at long range under the right circumstances, allowing the player to go undetected for a short period of time, even without a Silencer. Finally, Tac Resist and Blast Shield can make incoming projectiles much less likely to throw off the player, should the enemy attempt to dislodge their concentration. In conclusion, the AK-12 is a powerful mid-range weapon easily capable of gunning down enemies to a long range. Its main advantage is its high damage at medium and long range, which bests most weapons in its category, which have five hit kills. As well, the AK-12 has a good deal of precision to offer, making the player a very powerful nuisance from afar with this weapon. If longer ranges need to be accounted, the AK-12 should be seriously considered to aid you. The AK-12 was slightly nerfed in a patch on January 28. It had an increase in its viewkick values, which causes the weapon to kick more when aiming down sight. This did not change its actual recoil pattern, however, but the increased kick may make shots harder to place than before. It should be noted that the AK-12 bears significant similarity to the Remington R5, as both are effective long range, slow firing weapons. The Remington R5 is statistically stronger when accuracy and range is concerned, but the AK-12 has clearer iron sights, a 30 round magazine compared to the R5's 24 round magazine, and the AK-12 shoots noticeably faster. Both weapons should be equally considered when one wants to use one of these weapons. Extinction The AK-12 also appears in Extinction, in Point of Contact, for $1500. It is the first weapon encountered, being next to the welcome sign. It can be found again in the Cabin area, on the first floor of the barn. It is a good weapon to be the first the player buys in a match, having a high magazine capacity for an Assault Rifle and a decent reserve ammo amount. The player can keep it for the whole match due to its efficiency, however it may be a good idea to switch it for something better later on like the M27-IAR. The magazine size is increased in Extinction to 40, instead of having the usual 30. Due to these statistics it can be compared to the Maverick in other maps since their statistics are almost the same, if not exactly the same, so if the player likes buying the Maverick in the other maps this can be a good replacement for it when playing Point of Contact. Safeguard In Safeguard, the AK-12 can be found in Support Drops with a Foregrip and Flash Suppressor. It has high damage but not as much ammo in the magazine as the Sub-Machine Guns of the game mode, or reserve ammo. It also has a slow reload speed compared to them and the ARX-160. Attachments Sights *Red Dot Sight *ACOG Scope *Holographic Sight *VMR Sight *Thermal Hybrid Scope *Tracker Sight Barrel *Flash Suppressor *Silencer *Muzzle Brake *ARK (in Extinction only) Under Barrel *Foregrip *Shotgun *Grenade Launcher Mod *Extended Mags *Armor-Piercing *Semi-Automatic *Burst Fire *Rapid Fire (in Extinction only) Gallery AK-12 CoDG.png|The AK-12 in first person. AK-12 iron sights CoDG.png|Iron sights. AK-12 Reload Animation CoDG.png|Reloading animation. AK-12 cocking CoDG.png|Cocking. AK-12 model CoDG.png|The model. Female soldier holding AK-12 CoDG.png|Female soldier holding an AK-12. Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare The AK12 returns in Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare. Campaign The AK12 is commonly encountered, used by the Korean People's Army and the KVA. The campaign version has a Ghosts-style front sight, whereas the default one in other game modes has a different, rounded front sight. Multiplayer The AK12 is a low damage Assault Rifle. The AK12 will deal 33 damage out to 10 meters, deals 28 damage out to a 40 meters, and will deal 24 damage at any longer range. Headshots will help at close quarters and extreme ranges, but will have no effect at medium range. The AK12 fires at a rate of 750 RPM. This enforces its medium range damage, as the player can rapidly fire at that range with good precision. The hip-fire cone is average, the aim down sight speed is 250 milliseconds, the player moves at 90% of the default movement speed when carrying the AK-12, and the reload time is average, at 2 seconds for a tactical reload, 2.3 seconds for an empty reload, and 1.7 seconds for a speed reload. The AK12 has a 30 round magazine, and some of its variants will adjust the size of the magazine. The AK12's biggest advantage is its accuracy. The AK12 reaps great benefit from being very easy to control at medium ranges. And due to its fire rate, the AK12 can keep consistent and accurate bullets hitting the enemy. It is very easy to use, and will have no problem with medium range combat. The AK12's downside is its damage per bullet. This will greatly let down the AK12 in close quarters combat, where higher damage and rate-of-fire weapons will easily outperform an AK12 user. More experienced players that can more easily control recoil will find less of a purpose for this weapon, as they can achieve a bigger potential out of higher damage-per-second weapons, and can still control their weapons just as well as an AK12. The Suppressor is a good choice for this weapon, as it'll usually require a few bullets to kill an enemy, and concealing the player's position can give them an advantage by making themselves much harder to detect. The Quickdraw Grip and Stock attachments can be very useful on the AK12, as it makes the aim down sight time extremely fast, and allows the player to move at full speed when aiming down the sights, respectfully. The Tracker attachment can actually be very useful in Core game modes, as the AK12 user might only injure some enemies, and it can be of great aid to other players to see where a potential kill may be. The Parabolic Microphone is also a good attachment for Core game modes, as it provides the player a good position of where suppressed gunfire is coming from. This is actually a great advantage in some instances, as suppressed players usually rely on their Suppressor in order to defend themselves from being spotted. The Laser Sight increases the hip-fire accuracy by a decent margin. The magazine modifications can be useful, as due to the AK12's faster rate of fire and lower damage profile, the user will naturally use a lot of ammunition. Extended Mags can prevent a user from reloading prematurely in heated gunfights, and allows the player to spawn with more ammunition. Dual Magazine will lessen the need to attempt a speed Reload, but for some players, this attachment can have much less use, as some players would prefer to just speed reload instead of waste an attachment slot for faster reloads on every second reload. The Grenade Launcher is an odd attachment. In Core, the Grenade Launcher is a very weak attachment, as it has a small blast radius, and is completely dependent on Danger Close to be viable. However, in Hardcore game modes, the Grenade Launcher is an extremely deadly attachment that can easily kill players. However, the Grenade Launcher will always have trouble against killing Flak Jacket users, making the use of Danger Close in Hardcore recommended, but not near-necessary. The AK12 has some decent variants to offer. The R.I.P. makes the AK12 even more accurate, by giving the AK12 20% less viewkick and increasing the long-range damage to 25, making the weapon a four shot kill at all ranges (note this is still a two shot kill in Hardcore). However, the R.I.P. will have 22 round magazines instead of 30, which is a significant downside and will make reloads very frequent. As well, the aim down sight speed goes from 250 milliseconds to 275 milliseconds, but this is a very negligible effect. It is recommended to use Extended Mags to counteract the low magazine size (and the generally low starting loadout of 88 rounds), and the Suppressor, as the AK12 is a four shot kill at all ranges, thus seeing no downside. It is inadvisable to use the Foregrip on the weapon due to the aforementioned accuracy increase. The Feeder variant gives an extra starting magazine and makes the magazines contain 33 rounds, and it has the Ghosts-style iron sights. However, the Feeder makes the hip-fire spread 20% larger, which can cause the player to miss some of their shots in close quarters should they be hip-firing. The Feeder is a good variant to use if the player didn't want to use Scavenger, as the player starts with around 150 bullets to use when they spawn by default, which is a good, hefty amount. Equipping Extended Mags increases the supply to around 220 rounds, and makes the magazines have a size of 49 rounds, making Scavenger nearly redundant. The Grenadier variant gives a free Grenade Launcher and makes the hip-fire spread 10% smaller. Both of these benefits are questionable to the weapon's performance, but there's no downside to using the variant besides the fact that the Grenade Launcher takes up an attachment slot. Another downside is that the Foregrip cannot be used due to the Grenade Launcher, but for the AK12's nature, this isn't a big downside. The Bleeder gives a large damage increase, making the medium range damage 33 and long-range damage 28. This makes the AK12 a three headshot kill out to 40 meters in Core, kills in four shots at all ranges, kills in one shot in Hardcore out to 40 meters, and has an infinite one hit kill range for headshots in Hardcore. However, the Bleeder fires significantly slower at 600 RPM. This will unintentionally increase accuracy, as the centerspeed can recenter the weapon more efficiently due to the longer delay between shots. This variant, due to the higher damage and lower fire rate, offers a similar playstyle to ''Call of Duty 4'''s AK-47 and ''Call of Duty: Ghosts'''s AK-12. The Hair Trigger will increase the AK12's fire rate to 857 RPM, making the AK12 much more lethal in terms of damage-per-second. However, this increases viewkick by 10%, and the faster fire rate will make it so the centerspeed can't recenter the weapon as efficiently, as the delay between shots is shorter and there is 10% more viewkick. Due to the hefty accuracy decrease, the Foregrip is a good attachment to consider. Scavenger can also be a good option, as the Hair Trigger's fire rate, combined with its lower damage, can make the user likely to use up ammunition. The Finger Trap increases the hip-fire accuracy by a heavy 30%, allowing the user to easily engage enemies up close using hip-fire. However, it has a severe downside in that all attachments are restricted from its usage. However, a player can potentially take advantage of this weakness, as they can just load up on perks with the appropriate perk greed wildcards. As well, this is a good variant to use on a class with Overkill, as a lot of the time, it is hard to squeeze in an attachment on the second primary weapon, and the extra pick-13 slot can be used on something else. It should be noted that almost every variant has modified iron sights, with some of them matching the ones seen on the AK-12 in Call of Duty: Ghosts. Exo Zombies In Exo Zombies, the AK12 can be acquired from the 3D Printer. It holds 35 rounds per magazine with a total of 210 reserve rounds. The AK12 is overall an effective weapon: it boasts a high damage per round, low recoil and reloads quite shortly. Compared to the similar Bal-27, it has slightly less reserve ammunition, but has a five extra rounds per magazine. Additionally, its rate of fire is lower, which may make the ammo consumption issue encountered with the Bal-27 less problematic for the AK12. As such, it is a worthy gun to keep. On top of large ammo reserves, the damage dealt is high, lasting into round 19, and sometimes, if aiming for headshots, even higher. Because of its low recoil and high damage, it is a valued weapon and is to keep to upgrade. It is very effective when used in conjunction with Exo Reload. It can rival the Pytaek and Ameli for having relatively high damage per bullet and low recoil, although the AK12 has decreased magazine size and reserve ammunition, in exchange of higher mobility. An upgraded AK12 is one of the best assault rifles available in Exo Zombies. The high damage per shot and accuracy make it very effective against zombies in higher rounds, although it doesn't have the Extended Mags bonus that other assault rifles such as the AE4 can acquire. It also gains an Auto Focus Sight on when upgraded to Mk 4, a Laser Sight at Mk 7, and a Stock at Mk 10. Attachments *Red Dot Sight - 20 Kills *Hybrid Sight - 40 Kills *Auto Focus Sight - 60 Kills *Target Enhancer - 80 Kills *Thermal - 100 Kills *ACOG Scope - 120 Kills *Laser Sight - 10 Hipfire kills *Stock - 20 Hipfire kills *Tracker - 40 Hipfire kills *Foregrip - 10 Kills while aiming down the sights *Suppressor - 20 Kills while aiming down the sights *Parabolic Microphone - 30 Kills while aiming down the sights *Quickdraw Grip - 10 Headshot kills *Dual Mags - 20 Headshot kills *Grenade Launcher - 3 Double kill medals with weapon *Extended Mags - 6 Double kill medals with weapon Supply Drop Variants Gallery AK12 AW.png|The AK12 in first person. AK12 Target Enhancer AW.png|The campaign version of the AK12, which has the front sight from Ghosts. AK12 iron sights AW.png|Aiming down the sights. AK12 reloading AW.png|Reloading. Loud Enough For You XBOX One Achievement Image CoDAW.jpg|The AK12 in third person. Trivia Call of Duty: Ghosts *'7.62X39mm' and "G/PX-42M9 4/72" are engraved on the side of the gun. *"12" is written on the rear in blue. Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare *The serial code on the back of the gun is "BB 41 | 000349". *"91" is faintly written on the side of the gun. **"Izhmash AK-12 5,45x39mm Property RU" can also be seen on the side. *Several of the AK-12 variants have images or text on the gun: **The Ghosts' emblem can be seen on the back of the AK12 - G variant. Where the emblem usually goes on the AK-12 is the Ghosts logo. **The AK12 - Lance has "AK12 POWER DRILL- 7.62 NAILS DRIVEN WITH ELECTRIC FORCE" printed on the left side of the upper receiver. **The AK12 - R.I.P. has 1919-2013 engraved on the side. This is a reference to the life of Mikhail Kalashnikov, the inventor of this weapon and its variants. He was born November 10, 1919 and died December 23, 2013. **"Автоматическая винтовка" (avtomaticheskaya vintovka/automatic rifle) can be seen on the side of the Grenadier and Hair Trigger variants. However, the Hair Trigger variant's added aesthetical add-ons makes it harder to see this. ru:AK-12 Category:Call of Duty: Ghosts Assault Rifles Category:Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare Assault Rifles